Pezberry K List
by FoxChaos
Summary: I have a list. It is a fairly long list. And gods dammit I am going to work my way through it. Pezberry. Some drabbles may contain g!p, so fair warning. Kinks, bdsm, etc, etc, etc. Each is labeled with the prompt from the list.


_Abduction as seduction (beloved captives)_

"What if I stole you away?"

Rachel's brows furrowed as she turned to look at Santana, confusion lacing through her features. "Um… Excuse me?" she asked, leaning back a little, not sure how she felt about the smirk on Santana's lips and the glint in her eyes.

Chuckling, shifting on the couch closer to Rachel and settling a hand on her bare, upper thigh, Santana leaned in until her lips were less than an inch from the singer's ear. "You heard me…" she husked out. "What if one night, I wrapped you up, and stole you away with me? No word of warning, no one knowing where we went… I'd have you all to myself…"

It shouldn't have made arousal pool in Rachel's stomach, but it did.

* * *

_Accidental stimulation (proximity and friction; involuntary arousal; situations of adrenaline and reflexes)_

The crowd was thick, swarming even, and they hadn't moved more than a few feet in the last twenty minutes. She was pressed up against Rachel's ass, arms around as she locked her elbows to keep people from knocking into her girlfriend more than was inevitable.

All Santana knew was that the second they got off the main drag she was pushing Rachel up against the nearest building and fucking her right the fuck there if she had to, because if she had to deal with Rachel's firm ass rubbing up against her clit in exactly the right way until they got _home_, she'd _die._

* * *

_Anal penetration with foreign objects_

It was strange how that smirk Santana was currently wearing used to terrify her. Now it turned her on like nothing else could, and as the ex-Cheerio crawled onto the bed, dildo in hand (glistening with the generous coat of lube that the woman had only just applied thoroughly) and smirk firmly in place, Rachel's legs fell open on their own accord.

"You ready, baby?" asked the Latina in a low, breathy husk, tone dripping with arousal and just this side of excitement.

Nodding, taking a deep breath, Rachel settled back into the bed a bit more. "Y-yeah. Just… start slow?"

As Santana's body covered her, the small dildo slowly beginning to press into her as the tanned woman laid soft kisses across her neck and jaw, the last coherent thing Rachel's mind could process was the gentle "Slow as you need, baby", before reality fell away to bliss.

* * *

_Animalistic behaviors and characteristics, dominant (snarling; sniffing; scent-marking or biting; other claiming acts; territoriality; predatory stalking; cuffing; forcing the partner's neck down; claws and other features)_

It happened so fast Rachel didn't even have time to scream. One moment she had been walking down the halls on her way to the music room to practice during lunch, and the next she was being pulled into a janitor's closet, pressed up against the door, and strong hands were pushing her thighs apart as a narrow waist jerked sharply against her core.

Familiar perfume hit her senses hard, and as teeth clapped over her neck, she relaxed almost completely, letting out a shaky sigh- somewhere between a moan and a gasp- as her eyes closed and a whimper followed soon after.

"Fuck, _Rachel_," hissed an equally familiar voice as hips slammed into hers once more, a hard, thick bulge grinding against her center and making her whine needily. "You have _no. fucking. idea, _how _badly _I need to _fuck you_."

The hands on her thighs held onto her harder, and then she was being lifted up, and Rachel immediately wrapped her legs around Santana's waist. She felt that same hot and hard thickness pressing against her core even more as her skirt was lifted up and only her panties and Santana's spanks separated their two sexes, and she whimpered again.

"Then what are you _waiting for_," she hissed back as her neck was bitten once again, making her hips jerk and nails dig into Santana's shoulders. She felt a tongue sooth the throbbing mark, then nuzzling as a dark, throaty chuckle met her ears.

"For you to say please."


End file.
